Forum:Vote for the new default skin of the CPFanon Wiki
We're voting for the new default skin for this wiki. Everyone can change it to their personal choice if they want, but the default skin is the first that the newcomers will see. Votes Closed! Monaco Beach wins! Monaco Beach http://images.wikia.com/common/releases_200903.2/skins/monaco/beach/images/preview.gif #This is why I'm voting for Monaco Beach. MonoBook is boring, Quartz is old-fashioned and Sapphire is in all wikis. HURRAH FOR BEACH SKIN! Dancing Penguin http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/clubpenguin/images/6/6c/Smile_spin.gif #This is what I always use anyways. --[[User:Triskelle3|'Triskelle3']] [[User talk:Triskelle3|'Please, dont talk to me,']] 15:17, 15 March 2009 (UTC) #Me too. Pretty fantasic, if you know what I mean. I actually prefer Quatz Beach, but this would be a better way of navigation for newcomers. [:-)--Lovebirds211--[[User talk:Lovebirds211|''Do it for the pi.]] 19:33, 16 March 2009 (UTC) MonoBook 1. It if the Official Skin of Wikipedia, and is the easiest to navigate. It's clean, organized, and has an excellent Sidebar that is easy for Mobile Phones to use (though the Save button doesn't work on Blackberries, darn). It's nice and white, making text and images easily noticable. It's a uniform scheme, no color varients or weird oval-shaped buttons and drop-down junk that a mobile phone can not view. The Sidebar is one long column instead of numerous hard-to-locate-what-you-want menus, and are easily seperated and readable. Furthermore, the advertisements are small: There are only 125x125 pictures on top and bottom, and any flash animations/banners are squished to the right side. Both IP Addresses and Users observe the same adertisements instead of the 'brutal overload' on IP Adresses in Monaco, and the advertisements on Monobook are small and non-intrusive. Furthermore, the Log In screen is a ''seperate page instead of a pop-up that may be blocked by pop-up blockers. This also makes it easier on mobile phones. I edited Wikia before Monaco (and even Quartz), and I've been loyal to Monobook for my life. THERE IS A REASON WIKIPEDIA USES THIS SKIN, FOLKS. --† कछुए मशरूम! Jesus Loves You and Died for You!! † :) :) Absoulte Energie, der gefürchtete Schildkröte-Pilz, Diktator der Penguin-Enzyklopädie † 17:25, 15 March 2009 (UTC) :::1.5. Also, Mono''Book'' can be customized via the MediaWiki's CSS stuff, and though Monaco can be altered as well, that is still developing while MonoBook could easily be swapped to blue. See the Kirby Wiki for examples of MonoBook Recoloring (you'll need to see it in MonoBook). A plain and "boring" white skin is a good idea, because it keeps users from being distracted by banners and colors and also allows them to read the content without too much eyestrain aside from white (also the color of sunlight). Ever edited Wikia for six hours? MonoBook's simple black and white set has really helped my eyes when the sun goes down and those lamps come on to fill a small room. If you have certain eye problems (like I do), your eyes can dry out and hurt when incandescent (and especially the swirly-flourescent bulbs) are burning. Ceiling fans do so as well, but that's a different story. MonoBook's simple scheme is easy to navigate, simple and rectangularly organized, with nice blue text for links and black text for plain text (unless designated). The lack of colors allow for faster loading, and even on my grandparents high-speed-turbocharged-Vista DSL+ connection, Wikia can STILL be slow at times. The faster, the better, right? Let's talk science a bit. Visible Light comes from red to purple. Natural light is white (like MonoBook and Sunlight), but can be split into colors. The reds (red, orange, ect.), are considered "warm colors" and, according to my science class, emit the lowest radiaition (as in light intensity) on the color scale. Light and dark Blue both emit more radiation (and are more intense) than either red colors or white, with white all the colors combined. I'm typing this in darkness with MonoBook to prove this, and so far I am correct in my own tests. The only light in this room is a red heat lamp (infrared) for my precious turtle to bask on, and I'm in the basement alone. If sunlight is white (unless prism-split), and MonoBook is white, why is white the enemy? Just because it's boring? CP can be boring at times, but we still use it anyway! Did I mention the part about the huge pile of data intensive advertisements piled on IP Addresses while the few little squares and one banner on the right side on Monobook for all? Remember that IP Addresses can not change their kins unless they log in, and remember that a lot of people are handed the default and stick with it. The first skin I used was MonoBook, and I've refused to change, with the exception of my phone which can't load the save button on MonoBook. MonoBook is used on Wikipedia, the largest, and in some opinions, the "greatest" Wiki-based system, and it uses Monobook! Also remember that IP Addresses are absolute Noobs, and can barely find the edit button when it's right in front of them. If the colors are all different, and the edit button is yellow while the rest is blue, it might be easier OR harder to find it, and don't even get me started on tradition! YouTube uses white, Google uses white, Ask.com uses white, shall I continue? Yahoo does not use white... it's really hard for a Noob to navigate! If some of the largest websites (Google, Wikipedia, Ask, YouTube) all use white, why shouldn't we? It works for them, and they're bigger and more used then us. Monobook can be compared to Google's scheme (when there's not stinking Search Wiki). It's white, with grey buttons and blue text for links. Bold headers, few colors, advertisements in designated locations, much like MonoBook. It's more in HTML, such an old-timey code that the Lynx-text browser can load a few sentences. Javascript is few and far in between, aside from the edit buttons. Mobile phones (considered the wave of the future in computing by some) can barely load JavaScript (my BlackBerry 8310 can't load any JavaScript), and there is no phone on the market that can load CP, a flash-based program. YouTube is flash-based, and only I-Phones can load it because they were designed with a special YouTube feature. Every other phone, nothing. :::::I've covered every aspect of persuasion I can think of. Science, logic, compatibility, tradition, color, advertisements, comparisons, speed, eyestrain, persistence, customization, phone-browsers... what more could I present? MONOBOOK FOREVER! ::::::::--† कछुए मशरूम! Jesus Loves You and Died for You!! † :) :) Absoulte Energie, der gefürchtete Schildkröte-Pilz, Diktator der Penguin-Enzyklopädie † 00:26, 17 March 2009 (UTC) ---- Monaco Sapphire http://images.wikia.com/common/releases_200903.2/skins/monaco/sapphire/images/preview.gif # I understand why TurtleShroom likes MonoBook, but, seriously! Who wants a plain, old, drab, and boring white skin? Blue was and is the official color for Club Penguin's interface, and if this is a CP-Based Wiki, then we ought to use CP-Based colors. My computer doesn't block the log-in-screen, and it's easy to close or get rid of. On the other hand, clicking a link and waiting for your computer to load the page you were at last is time-consuming and can really bore you to tears (provided you have a slow Net Connection). Besides, I have never experienced any of the problems TurtleShroom describes in his voting speech. I say we stick with Sapphire! ' ' [[User:Explorer 767|'Explorer 767']] ([[User talk:Explorer 767|'This is your Co-Webmaster speaking!']]) View this template 19:43, 15 March 2009 (UTC) #''Ditto'' as Happyface would say. I'm voting for Happyface! --The FluffMiester 19:45, 15 March 2009 (UTC) Custom Skin Just a sidenote; I could photoshop a custom-made skin for our wikia if you would like. (Talk to me!) 02:52, 21 March 2009 (UTC) That would be awesome! Dancing Penguin http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/clubpenguin/images/6/6c/Smile_spin.gif (Talk!) 12:12, 21 March 2009 (UTC)